Avengers 50 Word Challenge
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: A 50 Word Challenge with our favorite group of superheroes! There is some slash. Don't like it, don't read it. That simple. Spoilers and dramatic moments. I hope you enjoy it. Mostly Cap x Tony and Clint x Natasha. Be gentle!


The Avengers 50-Word Challenge

*Avengers belong to Marvel. I don't own them. Wish I did because I'd be a rich bitch if I did. Kind of Tony x Steve-centric, with a few others. Hope you like!*

* * *

1. Dream- Tony Stark often woke up from his recurring dream about Yinsen dying; Pepper Potts was the only one who could soothe him then.

2. Dreamcatcher- In an attempt to ease Tony, even just psychologically, Pepper bought him a dream catcher; it did nothing for his bad dreams, but he kept it hanging on his bedroom wall all the same.

3. Disappear- Steve Rogers never meant to disappear before his first date with Peggy, but he found he had no choice in the matter.

4. Dawn- When dawn began to approach, Thor arose with a feeling of heavy dread in his stomach; something wicked this way comes and it's name happens to be Loki.

5. Teddy Bear- Take all of the rage away from the Hulk and you'd have a giant green teddy bear!…Maybe.

6. Wall(s)- The Avengers don't believe in walls; they usually break them down.

7. Melody- Sometimes Steve gets carried away while listening to a melody from the last year he remembers living in.

8. Rejection- The only reason that Natasha refuses to tell Clint that she loves him is because she fears rejection, but she would never admit that out loud.

9. Downstream- Thor often felt that arguing with Loki was like trying to make it downstream in white-water rapids without a CANOE, let alone a paddle.

10. Intermission- There are times where Tony wishes that life had an intermission so he could refill his popcorn and get an ice cold beer, just to relax.

11. Button- When Nick Fury told Steve not to push that button, he probably should have listened. Oh dear!

12. Hesitation- When fighting an alien race such as the Chitauri, a moment's hesitation can mean certain death.

13. Pumpkin- The one time Tony called Steve "Pumpkin" the taller man nearly decked him; Tony settled on "Baby".

14. Scythe- Tony thought about adding a scythe to the weapons arsenal of the supersuit, but Pepper told him she wouldn't talk to him again if he did it.

15. Memory- The last memory Steve has of Peggy is when they spoke over the radio before the crash; it's a heartbreaking memory.

16. White- Tony got rid of the white couch in his living room; the memory of Obadiah Stane's treachery is still too fresh.

17. Forever- Steve wonders if what he has with Tony is a forever situation or if the genius will eventually grow bored with him.

18. Prayer- No one knows that Natasha often says a silent prayer before a mission; she's a little bit superstitious.

19. Needles- When Steve found a bunch of used hypodermic needles in the trash, his blood ran cold; somehow, he know that Tony was in trouble.

20. The End- In the end, Loki would have to face the wrath of Odin Allfather and Thor could do nothing to prevent that.

21. Potatoes- Nick Fury is definitely a meat-and-potatoes kind of guy; none of that flimsy rabbit food for him.

22. Ears- Steve liked to have his ears played with, which was a little weird to Tony but amused him all the same.

23. Touch- Everytime Natasha reached out to touch Clint's arm, she thought better of it, her fear of rejection overwhelming her.

24. Freedom- Thor highly doubted that Loki would ever know freedom again; Loki agreed wholeheartedly, though silently.

25. Devotion- Bruce Banner felt no devotion to anyone, but did feel a spark of friendship with Tony that he hadn't felt with anyone else.

26. Body- Certainly Steve was attracted to Tony's body, but he really did love his mind most of all.

27. Fever- Clint came down with a powerful fever after being released from Loki's power and Natasha stayed at his bedside the entire time.

28. Whisper- Loki wasn't even allowed to whisper once he was caught; there was a good chance he would be silenced forever.

29. Breathe- Late at night, after Tony was asleep, Steve would lay beside him and listen to him breathe lightly, soothed by the gentle sound.

30. Defeat- Once Loki had tasted defeat a second time, he really began to second-guess his methods.

31. Confusion- The city was in mass confusion as the Chitauri began to invade the sky, decimating everything in their path.

32. Market- Though Stark Industries suffered a major nosedive in the stock market after Tony announced the cessation of weapons manufacturing, it quickly regained equilibrium when he went public about being Iron Man.

33. Heaven- Natasha didn't believe in a Heaven or a Hell, only in the world she was currently living in.

34. Waves - Tony and Steve sat on the beach, hand-in-hand, watching the waves roll in with their toes in the sand.

35. Shooting Star(s)- Clint sometimes liked to sit on the highest perch he could find and watch shooting stars; it gave him a sense of peace.

36. Clouds- Tony hated when the clouds began to thicken because he hated thunderstorms; not even Steve could calm him during thunderstorms and be would become very agitated.

37. Illuminate- At night, the arc reactor in Tony's chest would illuminate a room better than any night light, filling the room with a bright, soft blue light.

38. Thrilling- Being in the middle of a fight was thrilling to Steve, who had always wanted nothing more than to fight crime.

39. Snuff- When night fell and visiting hours were over, Thor would snuff out the candle in Loki's cell, leaving him in pitch darkness; Loki knew he deserved no less.

40. Beautiful- Privately, Clint thought that Natasha was very beautiful, but he wasn't brave enough to tell the vivacious redhead.

41. Purple- Clint had an affinity for the colors black and purple, using both in his Avengers suit.

42. Sword- Sometimes love is a double-edged sword, as Steve soon discovered with Tony and his drug habit; it was slowly driving the two lovers apart.

43. Fireball- When Tony built the original prototype of the supersuit, he had wanted to build a fireball blaster for his hands, but ultimately decided that the flight stabilizers were a hell of a lot cooler.

44. Overrated- Bruce really felt that being a superhero was highly overrated.

45. Fragments- For a long time after Hulk had smashed Loki into his floor, Tony was finding fragments of Loki's armor imbedded in it.

46. Courage- It took a lot of courage for Phil Coulson to stand up to Loki Laufeyson and S.H.I.E.L.D. would always remember his sacrifice.

47. Battle- In the battle of good versus evil, the Avengers would make sure that good always prevailed.

48. Lost- The Chitauri lost the fight, but that did not mean that Earth had seen the last of them.

49. Winter- A cold winter day found Tony and Steve curled up in front of a roaring fire, swapping spit.

50. Graveyard- Steve hated graveyards and had since he had buried his father as a boy; now, as they lowered Tony into the cold, dark earth, he found he hated them even more


End file.
